The Tamers' Chinese New Year
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Jen invited Takato and Ruki to celebrate Chinese New Year with him, by seeing the Lion Dance... among other things... Rukato sort of


Me: Hi, everyone! I wrote this fic a while ago, but never got a chance to show anyone. That's when I finally decided to put it up here! Therefore, it's my first time posting a fanfiction on FF.Net. It's okay I guess, but I think I can still work on the descriptions and am in need of a thesaurus. ^_^; I'm going to begin putting up different fanfictions I've started so far, beginning with this one. Depending on numerous variables, I may continue some. Anyways… 

Disclaimer: Digimon is not owned by me, it's by Toei Animation and the dub's by Disney. It was also created by Akiyoshi Hongo, so without further ado, let's get on with the show! (Hee hee! Did you like that? No? Oh, well. Read on!)

The Tamers' Chinese New Year

Takato was on his way to pick up Guilmon. It was the day of the Lunar New Year, and Jen had invited the Tamers to go see the Chinese Lion Dance with his family. Unfortunately… only Ruki and Takato could make it. The others already had plans (how convenient for me, eh?)…but, it should still be fun, right? 

"Aaaaargh!" Guilmon had leapt onto Takato the moment he had seen him.

"Takato!!!" 

"Guilmon, get off, I can't breathe!!!" Takato gasped. 

"Oh, sorry Takato! I'm just so excited about seeing the Lion and…wait…what's a lion look like, Takato?"

"You'll see it when we get there Guilmon, but right now we're late getting to Jen's apartment! Come on!"

"Okay!"

***

Takato and Guilmon had arrived at the Lee's apartment. *Ding-Dong* went the doorbell. Jen went to answer the door. 

"Who is it?" he spoke through the intercom.

"Hey, Jen! It's me!" came Takato's voice.

"Takato! Hang on a sec," he replied, unlocking the door. "Hey, Takato! Hey, Guilmon!"

"Hi, Jen!" Guilmon greeted cheerfully. "What's wrong with your clothes?"

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes, Guilmon. It's just traditional Chinese clothing for the Lunar New Year.

"Oh…do I get to wear stuff like that too?" Guilmon wondered.

"I don't know about you, but Takato on the other hand…"

"Huh?"

"Come on in. Ruki and Renamon are already here, and the rest of my family went on ahead!"

"Oh, great, I knew I was late!" Takato groaned as he entered the sitting room.

"Typical. Takato got here late, as usual."

"Heh heh…" Takato sweatdropped.

"Okay, okay, anyways, since we're all here now, I wanted to give you guys something.

"Huh?" Takato and Ruki said in bewildered unison. Jen went into his room, only to return with two bags in each of his hands.

"Ta-da!" he announced.

"What are in those bags?" Takato inquired, though he felt he already knew the answer to his question.

"They're stuff like I'm wearing, so you guys can get into the spirit of things too!"

"So they're CLOTHES?" Ruki spoke in an aggravated tone.

"Uhh…yeah, but they're really nice! My mom and sisters picked them out, so…"

"Jeeeeeen!"

"Uhhhhh… come on, Takato! Let's try yours on first in my room!" Jen said quickly, as he pushed Takato into his room, along with Guilmon.

"Ahhhhh! Jen, hang on!" Takato yelped.

"Jen! Get back here!" Ruki shouted with rage. Jen slammed the door shut before she could her hands on him.

"Phew! That was a close one," he said with exasperation.

Terriermon was already inside Jen's room. He jumped off the bed as he said, "Hey, Takato, Guilmon. What's…"

"You've got to come out some time Jenrya!" came a holler from the other side of the door, followed by some banging.

"Oh, boy. She's angry," Jen sweatdropped.

"So, you showed her the clothes, huh?" asked Terriermon.

"Are you insane, Jen!? You know how Ruki feels about stuff like that!" splutterd Takato.

"I know, but I thought it would be okay…my mom and sister picked the stuff out, so it shouldn't be that bad…"

"You mean you haven't even looked at the clothes yourself!?" Takato said in disbelief.

"Uhhhh…"

"Ahh…" Takato sighed. Guilmon had his head tilted. He had no clue what Takato and Jen were talking about, let alone why Ruki was so mad. 

"Moumantai?" Terriermon suggested.

***

Ruki sat, sulking in the Lee's sitting room. She had her arms and legs crossed in front of her, slumping down on the couch. 

"Geez, I can't believe Jen! I am so not wearing whatever it is he has in that bag!" It was bad enough for Ruki when her mother made her wear clothes she didn't like, but her friends too? That was too much.

"Why don't you just it a chance, Ruki? His family did go to the trouble of buying it for you after all.

Ruki sighed. "You're right Renamon. I'll do it for Jen's family's sake." At that moment, Jen, Takato, Terriermon, and Guilmon come out of Jen's room. Takato was wearing a red chung-sam, with padded black shoes. The chung-sam had a pattern of dragons all over it.

"Well, how do I look?" Takato nervously asked for Ruki's opinion.

"Huh? Fine, I guess, except I can't believe you're still wearing your goggles!" she exclaimed, as she saw the yellow goggles still perched atop his head.

"Ah, heh, heh, heh…" Takato rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways, here's yours Ruki," Jen said timidly, as he held up Ruki's bag. She got up snatched the bag from him.

"Humph!" was her reply.

"Heh heh…." Jen gulped. He hoped there wasn't anything _too bad in that bag, which possibly held the fate of his life. _

"Renamon, wait out here."

"As you wish, Ruki," the yellow kitsune Digimon answered. Ruki opened the door to Jen's room, and then closed it shut with a bang.

"Phew!" Takato and Jen let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Did Ruki say anything about the clothes, Renamon?" Takato asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say," was all she said.

"Oh…'kay…"

Then, the doorbell rang. Jen wasn't expecting anyone else to come, so he was quite surprised.

"Huh? Who could that be?" he wondered. When he opened the door, guess who was there? "Ryo!"

"Hey, Jen! Happy Chinese New Year!" the Legendary Tamer greeted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy. Come on in."

Ryo shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I just stopped buy to drop this off," he said, handing Jen a package.

"What's this?"

"It's sort of a, "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your invite," present. It's also for the Lunar New Year."

"Wow! Thanks! You didn't have to you know."

"It was no problem. You're welcome." Ryo noticed that Takato, Guilmon, and Terriermon were also there. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Hi Ry- "

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!" Came a sudden cry from Jen's bedroom. Everyone gets stared silently at the door.

*WHAM!* The door flew wide open, revealing a disgruntled Ruki. To say the least, she wasn't happy.

"WHAT IS THIS???" she shouted at Jen. 

"Uhhh…"

She stomped her way over to the place where Jen stood, at a quick pace.

"THIS, is a DRESS, JEN!!!" she raged on, shaking her fist at him.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry… I must have forgotten to tell my family that you didn't like dresses… heh heh…" The thought, 'Oh, man, she's going to _kill_ me,' raced through his mind.

"What do you mean you FORGOT? You KNOW I DON'T- Ryo?" she stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Ruki. Why don't you just try it on? I'll bet you'll look really cute in it," he teased.

"What!?" Ruki cried. She could feel her face heat up from anger and…oh, I guess you could say embarrassment if you want. "Ryo, you are _so going to-"_

"What do you think, Takato?" interrupted Ryo.

"What? Huh? Uhh… sure! You'll look great…" he responded, a bit red in the face.

A tinge of red appeared across Ruki's cheeks. "F-fine then!" and she strolled back into Jen's room, closing the door behind her.

"Phew! Thanks, Ryo, but did you have to say THAT to calm her down?" Jen said.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? Right, Takato?"

"D-don't ask me!"

Ryo chukled. "Well, I'd better be off then! See you guys later!"

"Bye Ryo!" they all said as he left through the door, waving back at them. Jen shut the door with a sigh. He glanced over at Takato.

"Huh? Are you okay Takato?"

"What? O-of course I am!" Takato reassured him. Jen tried to suppress his laughter, with much difficulty.

"W-what?"

"You like Ruki, don't you Takato?"

"What!? Jen! Don't talk about this in front of the Digimon!" Takato blushed.

"Huh? Takato likes Ruki? Is it like how I like bread?" Guilmon cocked his head to one side. 

"I do not!!"

"Yes you do!" Terriermon doubled over with laughter. "You like the Digimon Queen! That's just too funny! Ha ha ha!"

" I DO NOT!" Takato shouted in protest.

"I thought there was something going on, ever since that, "comment about her new shirt" in the underground tunnel," Jen managed to say.

"JEN!"

"What did he say about her shirt?" Terriermon prodded. Jen bent down so Terriermon could hear better.

"He said that he really liked it!"

"Ohhhh, really?"

"Practically!"

"Argh!" Takato just gave up trying. At that moment, Jen's bedroom door creaked open, and everyone became silent as they turned around.

"Well? Don't just stare at me! How is it?" Ruki had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, remnants of Takato's complement.

"Wow! Terrific! It fits perfectly!" Jen exclaimed. Takato was silent, overwhelmed by the sight he saw before him.

"What about you, Takato?"

He snapped out of it. "What? Uh, yeah! It looks really pretty on you…" he slowly responded.

"What?"

Takato's face flushed red. "Uh, I meant nice, I mean - ah- er-," he looked down to stare at his feet. "N-Nevermind…" Jen looked between Takato and Ruki, then at the clock.

"Come on. We'd better get going, or we'll miss the Lion Dance."

***

The three Tamers and their Digimon were walking silently towards the festival, when Ruki remembered something.

"What was happening outside, Renamon? I heard a lot of noise going on." 

Takato and Jen cringed. 'Oh, no! I forgot Renamon was there!!!' They both thought.

"It was nothing. Guilmon just knocked over the coffee table while playing tag with Terriermon."

"Oh. I see."

Takato and Jen were greatly relieved.

"That's not what happened! Jen said- gumph!"

"Terriermon! Be quiet!" Jen had placed his hand over Terriermon's mouth, preventing him from exposing too much information.

Ruki looked suspicious, but just shrugged it off. 'Humph. Whatever. Their Digimon can do whatever they want. It doesn't concern me.'

"Terriermon! What do you think you're doing!?" Jen scolded his Digimon.

"Just helping Takato confess his true feelings is all."

"What true feelings!?" Takato was red in the face, and trying to keep Terriermon from running his mouth off.

"Well, Renamon certainly didn't seem to be doing a good job of it, so I had to intervene," he simply said. Jen started grinding his fist into Terriermon's head, while Terriermon whaled in pain.

"Hmmm…" Takato turned around to look at Renamon.

"…" but her face was impassive.

"Ah! Here we are! Come on, guys!" Jen shouted.

***

The Tamers and Digimon watched as the Lion danced about with the drums beating loudly in the background. Then the Lion started reaching for the lettuce with the money inside of it.

"Hey, guys! Over here! You can see the Lion a lot better here!" called over Terriermon.

"Okay!" Ruki answered. "Are you coming Renamon?"

"Yes. Go on ahead," Renamon calmly answered.

"Alright, then." Jen and Ruki went off with Guilmon pulling her along. That left Takato and Renamon behind.

"Um, Renamon?"

"Yes?"

"How come you didn't tell Ruki about…you know…" he blushed.

"Because _you should be the one to tell her about that, not me."_

"But I don't feel that way about her! I keep telling everyone that! I feel that way about Juri!" he protested.

"Are you sure?" the vulpine gazed down at him.

"Ah…er…." He sighed. "No…I'm not… at least I don't think so."

"Then you have to do something about that, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Takato trailed off in thought. "I just wish I knew what."

*******

Me: Well, that's the end of that. It didn't really end as a Rukato, did it? Cliffhangers…I don't know. It just leaves room for the imagination, I think. That, plus I had no idea how I was going to end this. ^_^; R&R onegai, but no flames (I can't handle those). Suggestions however, are very much welcomed! BTW, I have my own sort-of-Tamers website. You can find it in my profile. I'll mention it here, in case you don't read it, but my CharacterRuki/Rika section has a sort-of-Ruki shrine, with Rukato flavouring. Check out my site when you have the time, and don't forget to sign my guestbook!


End file.
